Persona 4 Adachi Baby
by DarkiMcfly
Summary: A heartfelt story of love and romance between Adachi and Nanako set 8 years after the events of Persona 4.


Adachi had just gotten out of jail for his crimes in Innaba.

8 years later and some how some way Adachi had managed to be set free. (How no one knows nor gives a shit)

As the police cruiser dropped him outside of his apartment Adachi wondered what he was to do with his life now.

He was a known killer and mad man what could he do?

"Might as well see Dojima-san." Adachi muttered remembering the only person who ever visted him in jail.

Adachi smiled for he was thankfull for Dojima's visits as he was the only thing he looked forward to in those dark days in his cell.

Adachi threw on his old suit and slopply put on his as he head out the door.

Adachi walked briskly down the street keeping his head down and avoiding looking at anybody he passed incase they recognized him.

Adachi looked up once he saw Dojimas house and swallowed hard.

Adachi nervously approached the door and rang the bell.

The door opened and instead of seeing Dojima, Adachi was face to face with a teenage grill.

"Hello?" She asked staring at Adachi in curiousity.

Adachi realized that this girl must be Nanako, Dojima's daughter.

Adachi examined Nanako and realized she had matured very nicely.

She had big tits a round ass and nice thighs while wearing her Yasogami High school uniform miniskirt and thigh highs.

It had been 8 years and Nanako had changed drasticly in that time and was now a young woman. (Still answering the fucking door because when she did that last time it turned out great for her gg no re)

"O-Oh hey Nanako-chan." Adachi said scratching the back of his head akwardly, "It's me... Adachi-san..."

Nanako stood there starring at Adachi blankly for a moment then slowly the blood drained from her face.

"W-What are you doing here?" Nanako stuttered looking very nervous.

"Well I just got out of jail today..." Adachi said wincing at the statement, "And I wanted to see Dojima-san."

"Oh well..." Nanako began looking very uncomfortable, "He isnt home right now. He went to go pick up Big Bro who is visiting, in fact you just missed him."

"Big Bro..." Adachi whispered to himself remembering the person that had found him out and sent him to jail.

"But I guess it's ok for you to come in..." Nanako said opening the door to Adachi.

"R-Really?" Adachi blurted out, "Thank you."

Nanako was young durring the Innaba murders and hadn't been told she was involved or what Adachi did only that he had done something wrong and even as she got older Dojima decided to not tell her.

When Adachi entered he felt an extreme lust over take him.

He wanted Nanako and he wanted her now.

As Nanako closed the door Adachi began to laugh evily.  
>"W-Why are you laughing like that?" Nanako asked nervously.<p>

"Because," Adachi said squeezing one of her breasts with one hand and her ass with the other, "I'm gonna destroy that pussy."

Nanako's eyes widened in horror and before she knew Adachi had lifted her shirt up and was fondoling her massive fucking tits.

"W-What are you doing?" Nanako asked not understanding what was happening to her as Adachi removed her brah and rubbed her nipples.

"I'm getting revenge!" Adachi cried as he squeezed Nanakos boobs extremely tight.

Nanakos face blushed bright red as Adachi fondoled her tits.

"You're not supposed to see those!" Nanako yelped as Adachi fuirously squeezed.

"Whats that feeling against me?" She asked feeling back only to grab Adachi's erect 20 inch cock.

"W-What's this?" Hanako asked still holding Adachi's cock.

"Oh you'll see!"Adachi exclaimed as he whipped out his pussy destroyer.

Adachi began rubbing his dick between Nanako's thighs and right under he dripping pussy.  
>"What are you doing?" Nanako asked taking deep shaky breaths as Adachi rubbed her pussy with his dick.<p>

"Damn, don't they teach you kids anything in school now?" Adachi asked asked as he grabbed a hold of Nanako's panties, "Well if you want to know so bad how about I just show you?"

Adachi then pulled Nanako's panties down to reveal her sopping wet poonany.

He then bent her over the sofa and rammed his dick right into her vagina.

Nanako let out a cry of pleasure as Adachi went to town on her.

Adachi then threw Nanako Against the window pressing her tits and face into it as he continued to fuck her sensless.

Nanako's tounge fell out of her mouth and her eyes rolled into her head as she moaned with immense pleasure from Adachi's dick.

Nanako then let out a yell as she orgasamed and her tits spilt milk all over windows and Adachi's cock filled her up to the brim with Adachi baby juice.

Adachi looked out the window and smiled to see Dojima, Yu and his friends all standing there to witness the scene.

"N-NANA-CHAN!" Teddie gasped as he stared in horror.

Nanako had been breathing so hard she had left a giant fog cloud on the window.

Adachi then took his middle finger and wrote in the fog "NOBODY TOUCHES HIS PRESCIOUS NANAKO." and then proceded to hold said finger up as he licked up and down Nanako's body starring Yu in the eyes the whole time.

Before anyone could act Adachi and Nanako vanished in a cloud of red smoke and were never seen again.

The Dojima house hold along with Yu's friends frequently recieve unmarked letters and packages containing pornographic pictures and videos of Adachi and Nanako fucking happily.

ADACHY BABY

ONE CRACKED OUT NIGGA GOING CRAZY

Fucking

Inside

Nanako

F.I.N.


End file.
